Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Robotic devices may be used for many applications, and may operate in a variety of environments. Unfortunately, during operation, a robotic device may fall or tip over, preventing the robotic device from moving normally. Controlling the robotic device to successfully right itself can be a difficult and time-consuming task for operators. For instance, those controlling the robotic device generally need to determine how to re-orient the robotic device to a desired position, if it is even possible.